1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for cancellation of time-varying periodic disturbances in servo control systems, such as in a magnetic tape drive system in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape provides a means for physically storing data which may be archived or which may be stored in storage shelves of automated data storage libraries and accessed when required. Data stored in this manner has an aspect of permanence, which allows copies of the data stored in memory or disk at a host system to be erased, knowing that a copy exists on magnetic tape. The available storage space at the host system is relatively expensive, and there is a desire to release the storage space as soon as possible. Hence, data is typically transferred through an intermediate staging buffer, such as a hard disk, to the tape drive.